1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a light source module, a backlight assembly having the light source module and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to interconnect cabling and disconnectable interconnect pins used in a light source module capable of providing a display panel with light, a backlight assembly having the light source module and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device can offer various advantages such as small thickness, light weight, low power consumption, etc. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device is used as a display means in various fields such as computer monitors, notebook computer displays, cellular phone displays, big screen television receiver set displays, etc. The typical liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying an image by using selective light transmittance through a liquid crystal layer and a backlight assembly disposed under the liquid crystal display panel to provide the liquid crystal display panel with light.
The typical backlight assembly includes a light source that generates light. The light source may be a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, a hot cathode fluorescent lamp, a light emitting diode, etc. Among these, the light emitting diode (LED) offers various advantages such as low power consumption and high color reproducibility, and thus is widely used as the light source. However, current flow through the LED has to be controlled so as to produce desired intensity of light in changing environments such as changing temperature, changing mass production conditions, etc.
Recently, the size of the liquid crystal display devices has increased, and thus the size of the backlight assembly also needs to increase. Accordingly, the number of light source blocks used in the backlight assembly gradually increases with time and the number of electrical current flows that may need to be individually controlled increases. When the number of the light source blocks increases, the number of connection cables for individually connecting to and controlling the current flows of the light source blocks tends to increase and the number of disconnectable pins of connectors electrically connected to the connection cables tends to increase.
When the number of the connection cables or wires therein increases, costs of the connection cables may increase. When the number of the disconnectable pins of the connectors increases, danger of a contact defect occurring in an electrical contact region between the connection cable and the connector increases. As a result the operability of the backlight assembly tends to become less reliable as the number of disconnectable pins increases.